Boku wa Maid
by Sasha Rose Black97
Summary: Fubuki se encuentra trabajando en el cafe Host "Maiden Rose" por necesidad y un dia un chico pelicrema llega y lo amenaza con difundir su secreto ante toda la escuela arruinando asi su reputacion, sin embargo le ofrece otra alternativa. Fubuki acepta forzado y juntos hacen una apuesta. La lograra cumplir? (insunuaciones yaoi, verdadero yaoi y tambien hetero)


**Hola a todos! **

**este es mi primer fic, acepto sugerencias y regaños pero no tan fuertes porfavor. Esta historia se me ocurrio tras pensar en kaichou wa maid- sama como se habran dado cuenta y dije...porque no hacerlo? y por ello resulto esto, solo que la historia va a ser algo diferente. La trama sera planteada desde la persepctiva de Shiro y aqui Goenji sera algo picaron e insinuso-risa picara- bueno sin mas inetrrupciones aclarare que aqui aparecen dos OC el mio(Shizuka) y el de Leviatan-sama(Mitsuki) con nuestras locuras. Espero les guste! **

**Nota:Aqui el cafe Host "Maiden Rose" es un cafe donde tanto hombres como mujeres pueden ir a tomar te y seran atendidos por mujeres en el caso de ser hombres y por hombres en el caso de ser mujeres, en pocas palabras es un cafe mixto lo contrario a un cafe maid donde solo atienden mujeres.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Prologo: La Apuesta**

Abrí los ojos de par en par al reconocer quien estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa burlona, ese estúpido de Shuuya Goenji de cabellos punteados hacia arriba dandole un aire de molesto así que decidí salir junto con el al patio trasero para poder hablar.

-IDIOTA!-grite furioso y lo tome por el cuello de su chaqueta-Que crees que estas haciendo aquí?.

-No creas que es por ti-contesto con expresión neutra pero dura voz-he venido a dejarle algo a alguien y fue coincidencia toparme contigo vestido de esa manera-dirigió su mirada a mi traje el cual desgraciadamente era el de una Maid.

-Ahora si bastardo!-lo iba a golpear cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse, era Fujimoto Shizuka una chica de largos cabellos violeta y ojos acuosos debía hacerlo rápido o me detendría.

-Shiro detente!-exclamo la chica al atravesarse entre nosotros logrando así que la golpeara por error cayendo al suelo-A-Auch! oye pudiste contenerte!.

-Lo siento, pero fue tu culpa! quien te manda a atravesarte?-pregunte a la chica cruzado de brazos y con molestia si no se hubiera atravesado seguramente le habría golpeado.

-Shiro esto es un cafe entiendes?-dijo mientras se levantaba y luego tomo una expresión seria-no importa la razón que tengas el sigue siendo un cliente y no puedes herirlo o podría demandarnos.

-P-Pero si lo golpeo con la suficiente fuerza podría olvidarse de esto y así mi reputación en el instituto no se vería afectada.-me excuse tontamente ya que la chica alzo una ceja y me miro con enojo.

-Ok ya no haré nada-conteste resignado y lo solté mirando como el pelicrema se acomodaba las ropas.

-Hazle caso a la chica o podría demandarte-saco su lengua y logro su objetivo enfadarme aun mas.

Shizuka suspiro al vernos y yo decidí prestar atención a otra cosa el pelicrema llevaba un bolígrafo en forma de gato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta quizás así podía regresarle sus a hacer el comentario cuando el chico hablo primero.

-Guardare tu secreto...-abrí los ojos sorprendido quien diría que el famoso delincuente del instituto podía ser linda persona en momentos así-...pero con una condición: yo también trabajare aquí.

Nuevamente esa expresión burlona y traviesa se mostró en su rostro, estaba demente?! porque trabajar aquí? no tenia suficiente con molestarme hoy? cree que es tan fácil hacer esto?.La respuesta era fácil, por supuesto que no.

-Ni lo sueñes!-conteste mirándolo con firmeza- no creas que este empleo es tan fácil, debes tener suficiente habilidad y ni hablar de la memoria y encanto para tomar ordenes y que los clientes te pidan.

A Goenji no pareció importarle y volteo a donde se encontraba Shizuka quien estaba mas sorprendida que yo en estos momentos.

-Hagamos un trato Shiro, si yo consigo que 1000 clientes me pidan y no cometo errores tendrás una cita conmigo-esto ultimo lo dijo mirándome sorprendentemente serio.

Este tipo me creía gay seguramente, sin embargo para alguien sin experiencia como el seria sumamente difícil lograrlo así que ya tenia asegurado mi triunfo.

-Si tu pierdes no revelaras mi secreto y te largaras del trabajo, solo así puedo aceptar-

-De acuerdo-me extendió la mano y yo la tome cerrando así el trato.

-Chicos ustedes...-Shizuka poso una mano en su mentón parecer a ella no le parecía muy buena la apuesta.

-Así que tu eres quien quiere trabajar aquí?- Esa voz la reconocía era la voz de nuestra jefa Otonashi Haruna que a pesar de ser menor que todos nosotros tenia madera de lí observo de abajo hacia arriba inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo volteo a verme y sonrío- Bienvenido al cafe Host "Maiden Rose" estas contratado! tu entrenadora será Shizuka hasta que te acostumbres.

-Muchas gracias-hizo una reverencia, así que después de todo tenia modales...-Cuento contigo Shizuka-sonrío contento siendo para mi la primera vez en verlo así.

-Si!- contesto la chica igual de dos tendrán algo? me pregunte y luego agite mi cabeza en negación, no me interesa en lo absoluto dije para mis adentros.

-Fubuki- me llamo la jefa quien se acerco lo suficiente y poso su mano en mi hombro- considéralo como un pago por adelantado- y dicho esto se fue.

-Así que otra vez he?-baje mi rostro, ella podía tener madera pero para las cuentas muy mala, esta vez no recibiría paga.

-Eh? Shiro que te ocurre?-mi prima Mitsuki de cabellos largos color plata y ojos rojos se posesiono de la misma manera que ás pensando que veía algo en el suelo.

-No es nada- levante mi rostro después de todo aun seguía en el trabajo-será mejor irnos, los clientes nos esperan.

Avance hasta entrar de vuelta al local donde me encontré a un Goenji con el uniforme masculino que consistía en unos zapatos negros seguidos de unos pantalones lisos del mismo color, una camisa blanca de botones y encima un chaleco negro y por ultimo en el cuello un moño igualmente negro.

-Se ve muy guapo no es verdad Shiro?- cuestiono Shizuka terminando de acomodar su moño.

-Si se ve bien- respondí tomando una charola de la cocina importandome poco si se veía bien o no.

-Ese uniforme te hace ver adorable Shiro- esa confesión me hizo sonrojar y enfadar ese estúpido pelicrema creyendo que podía burlarse de MI uniforme conformado por unas medias blancas, zapatillas negras, vestido del mismo color con un mandil blanco encima y en vez de un moño en la cabeza llevábamos una banda blanca.

-Maldito...-un aura negra me rodeo queriendo golpearlo aun mas que la ultima vez mientras Shizuka nos veía con una gotita en la sien.-Ya no eres mas un cliente así que ahora puedo enojo se me paso al oír a Mitsuki reír.

-Esto se pone realmente interesante, jajajajaja-siguió riendo y Shizuka quien era la que mas la comprendía o eso quería creer nos miraba pícaramente.

Que diantres pensaban las dos?, la pregunta aun sigue sin responderse pero ese fue el día en el que mi vida se vio afectada por un estúpido erizo.

* * *

**Ta-chan! y he aqui el prologo terminado! lo se,es algo corto pero aqui es donde planteo la idea y el capitulo 1 sera mas largo-eso proximo sabado publicare el primer capitulo! asi que no se lo pierdan-sonrisa de comercial- **

**Muy bien ahora unas preguntas...**

**-Les ha gustado?**

**-Les ha parecido interesante la idea?**

**-Les gustaria que continase con la trama?**

**-Les gusta lo picante? (esta no la tienen que contestar si no quieren xD)**

**Muchas gracias por leer este raro(?) fic y acepto cualquier review mientras no sea muy tosco, de ante manos muchas gracias! hasta la proxima!**


End file.
